fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsumi Fujiwara
Natsumi Fujiwara '(夏美・藤原, ''Natsumi Fujiwara) is a young independent mage and adoptive daughter of Kazuki Fujiwara, the fastest man alive. Appearance Natsumi's most distinctive feature are her long, untamed, red hair and her orange eyes. She is short and lean with pale skin. Natsumi hates tight clothes, most commonly seen wearing a tan tunic with black shorts and black sandals. Around his waist is a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow. She also normally wears a black hat with bandaged sides, rarely seen without it. Sometimes, Natsumi will remove her belt. When activates the Spectral Armor, her skin becomes more tanned and her hair becomes pink. Personality Natsumi is cheerful and playful, but foul-mouthed toward most people, which often causes her to be reprimanded by her father. She is very stubborn and persistent. Kazuki once commented about her pride being a "fatal flaw": when insulted, she tends to get angry quickly and do things without thinking, one thing that worries her adoptive father. She never refuses a challenge, often engaging in conflicts with enemies far above her level, although she is willing to recognize and respect powerful enemies and rivals. Despite her great self-assurance, pride and tomboyish attitude, Natsumi can be kind and demonstrate a sensitive side, most common when she is alone with her father. History Natsumi's past is largely unknown. She born in the Land of Isvan, X770 and after an incident was treated as a pariah. In X775, Natsumi abandoned her village. Lost in the snow, without food and water, she was on the verge of the death when was found by Kazuki Fujiwara. He saved her despite their cries of protest and before any of them realized it, they were already father and daughter. Synopsis Magic and Abilities '''Spectral Armor (幽霊甲, Yūreikō): It is a type of Magic which gives the user the ability to create a powerful magical armor. There are three variants of this spell, but each is unique. A crystal of lacrima is implanted within the user's body for the magic to work. Expelling magic around him, the person creates an aura of magical power which then expands and molds in a giant spectral warrior. *'Armor of the Spectral Shooter' (射手幽霊甲, Iteyūreikō): The magical power takes the form of a purple giant archer with a unusually shaped crossbow, which manifests on its left arm. In its second right hand, the Spectral Armor holds an orb capable of creating arrows which will be grabbed by Spectral Armor's first right hand and fired through the crossbow at immense speed, which is nearly impossible to evading them. 'Fire Magic '(火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): User of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. User can also change the properties (such as heat, smell, and taste) of his/her flames for different effects, which corresponds with a different flame color and generates them by first summoning a Magic circle with his/her hands, from which the flames soar outwards. 'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Despite not being a master or even expert in physical combat, Natsumi is able enough to defeat several fighters consecutively. '''Immense Speed: '''Natsumi's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Having been trained by her father, the fastest man in the world, Natsumi's speed is naturally high enough to keep up with S-Class Mages. Trivia *Characters based on Tayuya (''Naruto). *"Natsumi" means 夏 (natsu) "summer" combined with 美 (bi) "beauty". Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster Mage